Harsh winter
by Fire Element13
Summary: After Snow White's coronation, the Huntsman disappears without so much as a goodbye leaving the new Queen broken. After months of absence, he finally returns only to find a much changed young woman. Was Ravenna right that love ultimately leads to destruction? Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Went to see the movie and I found the ending to be too quick. It felt incomplete in a way and so very open to interpretation too. So here is my take of what could have happen after that. SPOILERS AHEAD! Do not own anything.

* * *

Bluish-green eyes coolly observed the two men arguing at the end of the long wooden table, trying hard to pay attention as to what they were saying. The lush woodwork of the massive table was currently seating a good dozen men. They ranged in age and nobility, they came from both afar and the closest cities within her realm. Yet they were all here for a common goal: to insure the kingdom's prosperity and growth by supporting her during her early reign. Both William and his father the Duke were seated nearest her at the head of the table, as both were two of her closest friends and advisors.

But a third that should rightfully be there was missing. Snow White tried to stifle as best she could the rising lump in her throat as she forced herself to focus on the words being spoken. Anything but the creeping pain inside her chest.

"Indeed, this year's farmlands will not yield much as the land is still healing from its poison, but it shall certainly be better than anything we had in recent years," one of the older lords spoke positively.

Everyone nodded or grunted their agreement, and the conversation continued. Snow White tried her best to focus on the present but her mind kept wandering to that fateful day of her coronation. An occasion that was supposed to be joyful had turned into sadness. She remembers it all too well...

"_All hail the Queen!" shouted in unison the people within the throne room. _

_Nervously but with a poise she did not know she possessed, Snow White rose with her crown and wooden scepter and looked around the vast sea of faces. Her eyes furiously scanned each one with rising panic when finally, at the very end of the room she saw a tall, handsome man slowly walk to the front of the crowd. His clear blue eyes and her own sea ones made contact and Snow White felt like she could breathe again. The Huntsman looked on at her with a sombre expression but it did not matter to her. He was there and that was all that mattered. _

_As she was about to smile shyly at him, a smile she thought rightfully belonged to him, he turned around and disappeared amongst the throng of people. Alarmed, Snow would have hurried after him but for the multitude of priest and attendants circling her. Where was he going, her scared mind yelled. Surely he wouldn't leave, would he? _

_As royal decorum and tradition dictated though, she had to lead the procession out of the throne room and onto the royal balcony so that all her subjects may see their newly crowned Queen and cheer as a result. But as she walked towards it, her feet felt like lead as her dread and fear grew. He couldn't leave, he wouldn't leave! Snow tried to steady her breathing and smiled weakly at the many bowing individuals on her way. _

_Finally she got to the massive oak double doors that would lead outwards and waited for them to be opened by the guard on each side. With a flourish they were opened and sunny light entered the once dark palace. Already she could hear the din of people outside just waiting to see their young Queen. But all Snow wanted was to see the Huntsman somewhere, anywhere._

_Taking in a deep breath, Snow walked out into the open air to greet her subjects. With an enthusiasm she tried her best to muster, she waved and smiled at the masses. She clearly saw the new found hope and joy in many, if not all, of their faces. Suddenly, she felt the heavy burden she now carried more than ever. These people were all counting on her to make their lives better, happier and peaceful without any fear. Even as she was riding into battle to assault Ravenna's castle, she did not feel such weight on her shoulders even though she knew many of the men around her would be losing their lives very soon. No, this was a different kind of load. Maybe she had not felt it as much earlier because Eric had been there, ridding alongside her. Somehow his presence had made war bearable to an innocent Princess._

_His presence was now sorely missed and needed. As she continued to survey her people in the vast town square, she saw one particular sight that seemed out of place. A lone rider atop a black horse was galloping out towards the town's gates. Momentarily forgetting all the people around her, she stared at this lone figure with a sense of foreboding. All the many sounds around were faded out by a growing frightened silence where only her shallow breathing and quick heartbeat could be heard. _

_Surely she saw wrong! The Huntsman's broad shoulders gave him away just as easily as the axe strapped to his back. Why was he doing this? Without realizing it, Snow was gripping the balcony's railing with in a death grip that sent waves of pain through her fingers and up her arm. Her eyes did not lose sight of him as his form grew smaller and smaller. _

_Finally, she silently begged for him to turn around, just once, so that he may see the look of anguish upon her pale features but he did no such thing. It's as if he was deliberately refusing to do so. After what seemed like hours but in fact was but a few minutes, he slowed his horse just before the open gate and Snow White's heart soared. Maybe now he would stop and stay, she hopefully told herself, and he would smile at her and everything would be fine. Eric, however, did not stop but turned his horse around so that now he could look up to the balcony she and her entourage were presently occupying. Her pulse quickened when he looked directly at her, his features as striking as if he had been standing right in front of her. But her heart dropped once more when she saw him simply bow his head at her and then spur his horse onwards and through the gate without so much as a second look back._

"... and that is why commencing construction on three new wells should be one of our first priorities, if not the most important one," one of the men had just finished saying.

A silence ensued which finally shook Snow out of her reverie and she realized they were all expecting an answer from her. Summoning a smile, she acquiesced to the request adding that building these water supplies should start as quickly as possible. They all seemed in agreement with her statement and with that finally the meeting was at an end. It had taken a few hours and was now night outside. Snow White could not have been more relieved. She just wanted to go somewhere where she could occupy her mind so that she could prevent memories from overloading her. She got up first followed by the others who all bowed and made their exits. Only William remained though.

Walking up to Snow, his lips curved up in a crooked smile and said, "You seemed quite distracted there, is everything all right?"

Ever since Eric had left, the Snow White that he knew had changed somewhat, as if her spark had gone. William knew that the Huntsman and her had become close because he had protected her during her ordeals and so his sudden departure must have been quite a shock to her. It had already been almost two months though and she seemed yet to wake up from her numbness. He had tried his best to be a good companion to her and to try to make her happy, but nothing had really worked. That does not mean that he was going to stop trying.

But as much as Snow wanted to unburden herself to him and confess her sadness, she could not bring herself to do so. This was her problem and hers alone. Besides, she was Queen now and the duties that came with it should come first.

"Yes, I am fine William. Just a bit tired. I imagine it will take me a bit of time to get used to my new found role."

Again that weak smile appeared but it seemed to satisfy William. She was touched by the concern evident in her childhood friend's features, truly she was. But there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

"I think I'm just going to go to my chambers and lie down, it is quite late after all," she said. And so she left William alone and walked across the castle and climbed the stairs that led to her room. Once there, she took a minute to take in her surroundings. It never ceased to surprise her that this lush room was hers. After so many years in a prison cell, with the barest of essentials at her disposition, all these rugs, pillows, furs and decorations were still a bit much to absorb. The bed alone could hold four people with its plush duvet and silk pillows. The fireplace itself was bigger than her! But what she preferred the most were the big windows that opened and let her see the world. Not that long ago she could barely see the sun and now she could see the whole horizon and night sky whenever she wanted. The freedom to see the outside world was more precious to her than all the gems and jewelry she now possessed.

But unbeknownst to her maids and servants, she did not sleep in her rich bed. Snow simply could not get used to the mattress' softness and so had always sneaked out after her maids had left her for the night. She had brought her bed cover and chosen to sleep on one of the luxurious rugs near her bed instead. The floor's firmness she was comfortable with since that is how she had slept for years. However, in the early hours of morning, Snow would take back the cover and slip into her bed so that the servants would not see her sleeping on the floor. As Queen, she needed to keep up certain appearances after all.

A knock resounded at the door and she uttered a quick come in knowing it was probably Isabella, her personal maid. The plump woman of middle-aged years quietly opened the door and let herself in, carrying with her Snow White's nightgown.

"Here you are your Highness, freshly washed and cleaned," said Isabella as she put the white linen robe on the bed. Automatically, she went to the fireplace and kindled a fire for heat.

Once finished she asked, "Do you require anything else?"

"No thank you that will be all. Goodnight Isabella, see you in the morning," Snow replied with a grateful smile. At first, Isabella had tried helping Snow into her nightwear but soon found out that her monarch did not feel comfortable. So after a while, Isabella was just bringing her her gown instead of helping her put it on.

"Goodnight, my Queen," and with that she was gone.

Snow looked at the pure white garment and put it on, sighing at the crisp feel of it. Knowing that no one else would disturb her tonight, Snow took her bed sheet and wrapped it around herself as she walked to one of the open windows. It was a bit chilly but the full moon was worth the shivering. Looking at the vast world before her, Snow couldn't help wondering where Eric was and what he was doing. Did he ever think of her? Or was she no longer in his thoughts? She felt a single tear slide down her cheek but she didn't wipe it away.

How could he have just left like that, without at least a goodbye? Although she had asked this question to herself over and over again, she had yet to find an answer to it. All it brought was more hurt and sadness. More tears fell as she remembered the rumble of his baritone, his wry humor and his comforting presence. But most of all she missed that he made her feel completely and utterly safe, a feeling she had rarely felt when she had been imprisoned. What surprised her the most was how easily she had felt safe in his presence especially. A man at first hired to kill her but who had ended up being someone she started to have feelings for. He had somehow dispelled her nightmares and her fears and replaced them with warmth and safety without ever really trying.

But she must have been the only one to feel such a connection because he had apparently no qualms over letting her go and walking out of herlife. By now she had trouble containing the sobs that racked her body as her doubts and confusion overtook her. He had let her go and she had given him all her trust and her heart. Oh God, it hurt so much! Finally her legs could no longer support her and she slipped down onto the floor. Snow curled herself into a small ball, wrapping the cover around her and cried herself to sleep yet again.

* * *

Reviews? Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so much time for an update, but I kept rewriting this chapter, over and over. I wasn't satisfied with it and even now I think it could have been better but I felt like updating so here it is. Let me know if you like the direction this is taking. But I do have a specific direction in mind so this is just to set the later scene I need.

* * *

Weeks turned into months and life truly began to blossom in Snow White's kingdom. Happiness was slowly but surely replacing the fear and aggression that had existed for so long between wary neighbors and strangers. What life had been like under her father's rule was starting to be seen once more and people attributed it solely to the arrival of their most cherished Queen. Her people knew they had been blessed because they could not have asked for a fairer and more benevolent ruler. Each new day no longer brought with it uncertainty and darkness, but light and peace.

Indeed, life was only getting better for the Queen's realm. But alas, one person did not feel such light-heartedness. As hard as Snow White tried, she could not lift her saddened heart out of its despair. She performed her royal duties to the best of her abilities, oftentimes going beyond what was asked of her to ensure her people's happiness. Her schedule kept her mind busy most of the time when she dealt with issues about ruling her kingdom for it had been neglected by Ravenna for so long. A lot of wrongs had to be set right and that was what truly drove Snow White onwards.

But even with every advantage she now had and all the power she could wield for the betterment of her realm, Snow was only becoming calmer, quieter, as if her light was dimming. William was not the only one to notice this as others of her closest advisors have commented on their Queen's demure state. Most attributed it to her self-sacrificing dedication in being a goof ruler. Others, however, could not help but feel an aura of growing sadness surrounding Snow White. She was not a free-spirited youth but a woman burdened with much more than the ruling of a kingdom.

Snow was aware of the gossip and hurried whispers shared between the people in the castle but she paid them no attention. They all had their own ideas and suggestions as to what was troubling her but none had had the courage to truly get to the root of the problem.

Sometimes during council meetings or simply while they ate in the large dining room, she would catch him staring at her with an odd look, as if he was searching for something. She would look at him in those instances but he would just smile and return to the issue at hand. One thing for sure was that she found herself in his company more and more.

This is why she found it so odd to find herself in the courtyard garden by herself. Snow didn't mind for she was more used to being solitary than with someone; something she had gotten used to due to her many years of imprisonment.

Freely, she walked amongst the expansive garden of roses, her raven braid moving to and fro as she observed each flower. They would not last much longer as summer would soon turn into fall. Snow White's focus was fully on these red blooming reminders of her mother and just how much she had loved them. However, the usual joy she got when thinking of her beautiful mother did not present itself. It shocked her a bit but then quickly she attributed to her fatigue. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she had not really felt like herself in the last few weeks. It was as if she was physically present but mentally she could not focus. Snow had caught herself multiple times now staring blankly as an official rambled on about this and that and she could simply not remember what had be exchanged.

Just then William had finally decided to walk towards her and the movement of his form lured Snow's eyes towards him. She stopped her strolling and patiently waited for him to join her.

"My Queen," he bowed respectfully.

Only a slight twitch in her lips suggested the smallest of smiles.

"William, I have already told you to call me by my birth name. It is only fair that my childhood friend and one of my closest protectors have such a right."

He caught the slightest trace of humor in her words and was relieved that she still had some capacity for it.

"My dearest Snow White," he said as he smiled at her unique name. "It is with a heavy heart that I find myself at your side now for it is plain for me to see your desolation at the Huntsman's absence."

At the mere mention of his name, Snow visibly flinched and immediately downcast her eyes for fear of him seeing the unshed tears. Without hesitation, however, William lifted her chin up so that she stared directly into his own eyes as he whispered,

"I would do anything for your happiness Snow, absolutely anything. You have but name it and it shall be done. If you ordered me right now to ride out of the castle and look for that miserable being, I would not hesitate an instant."

Snow couldn't help but be touched at his words because she could see he meant every word. She could also see the emotions he kept trying to hide from her. This man cared for her deeply, much more than a friend, of that she was sure. And here he was declaring that he would go find another man just so she could be happy and all she could do was stare numbly up at him.

"William," Snow said as she wrapped her hands gently around his face. "The Huntsman made his choice when he left. He did not want to stay here... with us."

Calmly, Snow made to walk around him but his next words stopped the very air in her lungs.

"You miss him."

Trying to steady her quivering voice, Snow turned around and replied simply, "He brought me back to life."

And with that, she left a very bewildered William alone in the garden.

William knew what had to be done as his quick and determined strides took him to the royal stables. He had avoided his father because he didn't want to have to explain his intentions to him. Luckily avoiding Snow White was never hard because she always kept to herself nowadays. This last thought further spurred him onwards. He would do this for her, it was the least he could do for failing to rescue her from Ravenna's prison.

He had quickly packed all the essentials he would need on his trip and had gotten dressed in his ridding gear in record time. No one in the castle seemed to notice his haste or his attire, even with his bow and arrows strapped to his back. Or maybe they chose simply to not comment.

Climbing on top of his horse, he deftly guided it out of the stables and quickly exited the castle grounds, the animal's big hoofs echoing loudly on the cobblestones of the streets. Soon he found himself on the edge of the town's borders. Now that he was truly alone escaping the little speck of civilization, he fully let himself comprehend what he was embarking upon. Although it pained him to do this, he would do it for Snow, his own feelings be damned.

William couldn't help the anger that surged through his veins, hell he welcomed it at this point. For months now, the young Queen's demeanor has been waning, as if by some new curse and there was nothing he could do. But there might be one way to stop it. He was going find the Huntsman and drag that damned drunkard by the neck kicking and screaming if he had to if it meant Snow White would be happy once more!

* * *

Next chapter the Huntsman will be making his appearance!


End file.
